It has become increasingly common for mobile wireless devices to support communication through multiple types of access networks. For example, cell phones now commonly include at least one cellular transceiver for communicating with a cellular network and further include a Wi-Fi interface for communicating with a wireless local area network, in addition to perhaps other interfaces.
When such a device is operating in one type of access network, it may be desirable for the device to scan for availability of coverage in another type of access network. An incentive for doing this may be to achieve reduced cost, higher signal strength, and/or faster communication speed.